Amor Detrás de las Cámaras
by ClexaSwanMillsFamily
Summary: ¿Cómo se conocieron Eliza Taylor-Cotter y Alycia Debnam-Carey? ¿Qué sucedió mientras se grababa la serie The 100? ¿Qué hay de verdad en todas esas teorías que existen? ¿Están juntas? Todas esas entrevistas y lo que dicen entre líneas... ¿Son algo más que amigas? Todo lo que ocurre detrás de las cámaras. Las respuestas a estas y más preguntas que nos hacemos.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo lo escrito aquí salió de mi imaginación. Solo tome prestados los nombres de los actores así como de la serie y todo su mundo. Gracias

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **PV Alycia**

Todo estaba tranquilo aquella mañana. Me levante y me duché. Me vestí y baje a prepararme el desayuno. Cogí la taza de café y me senté en la mesa del comedor, puse la tele y empecé a ver las noticias. Cuando estaba terminando el café, el sonido del móvil, me asusto. Lo cogí y sonreí. Era mi agente.

\- Dime que tienes algo para mí. Me aburro sin hacer nada…. – dije poniendo morritos mientras llevaba la taza a los labios.

Mi agente rio.

\- Tuviste suerte pequeña, te tengo un proyecto interesante….- me dijo riendo detrás de la línea del móvil- ¿Estás disponible para los próximos meses?

\- Sabes que si… - dije terminando el café- No me tengas así. Dime… ¿Al final hago de ella?- dije con ilusión.

\- Bueno…. ¿Estas dispuesta a dar vida a la líder de los Grounders? –pregunto John, mi agente.

Sonreí al escuchar esa pregunta.

\- Estoy dispuesta a dar vida a Lexa, John… - dije sin vacilar.

\- Entonces, mañana te recojo y te llevo a set. Bienvenida a la serie The 100, Lexa Kom Trikru…

Sonreí al escuchar ese nombre y una calidez me lleno por dentro. Algo me decía que con ese personaje me iba a llenar de una gran alegría.

* * *

 **PV Eliza**

Al otro lado de la ciudad….

Me desperté con el sonido del despertador. Mañana empezábamos a rodar la segunda temporada de la serie The 100. Me levante sin ganas y fui directamente a la ducha. Me vestí y fui directa a la cocina a por mí taza de humeante café. Me lo serví y me puse delante del ordenador. Quería saber que se cocía en las redes sociales. Me reí por los comentarios que hacían sobre la serie y sobre mi personaje y me reí mas por las parejas que me ponían.

Estaba inmersa en el Twitter, cuando mi móvil sonó. Era un mensaje de Lindsey Morgan, la actriz que hacía de Raven Reyes en la serie.

\- "Hola dormilona… ¿Te enteraste? Mañana conoceremos quien será la líder de los Grounders…"

Sonreí por el mensaje. Le respondí.

\- "Estaba viendo twitter. ¿Leíste que me emparejan hasta contigo? Ahora abriré el correo. Jason envió uno ¿no?"

-"Así es princesa… Y sí. Vi que te emparejaban con todo el Arka… Y a mí me emparejan con Octavia…"

Reí al leer aquello.

Sin demora, abrí mi correo y sí. Allí estaba el correo que Jason, el productor, nos decía que mañana conoceríamos a los nuevos actores que se unirían a la serie.

Un escalofrío paso por mi espalda al leer el nombre de Lexa y sin poder evitarlo sonreí. ¿Quién sería la actriz que haría de la líder de los Grounders?


	2. Chapter 2

Muy buenas. espero que os guste este capitulo de esta historia, que iré subiendo poco a poco. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo. Gracias también a mi mami Clarke y a mi mami Lexa que gracias a ellas y a otros muchos mas, me animaron a escribir esta historia. Y ahora, a disfrutar...

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **PV Alycia**

Hacia una hora que estaba levantada. Estaba impaciente por saber de mi nuevo trabajo.

Había terminado de grabar los capítulos de FTWD y estaba en un merecido descanso cuando me ofrecieron este papel. Y tras leer el guion me enamore del personaje. Tan sencillo como eso.

Espere en el comedor con la tele encendida y con el móvil en la mano esperando cualquier señal de mi agente, hasta que me llego un mensaje y literalmente di un salto en el sillón.

"Estoy abajo. ¿Estas lista?"

Reí y me mire. Hacia horas que me había levantado y me había vestido. Me levante, cerré todo y salí del apartamento. Baje las escaleras con entusiasmo y Salí al portal. Allí estaba John, mi agente, esperándome en su coche. Le salude y me subí a él.

\- Buenos días, pequeña… ¿Lista para conocer a tus nuevos compañeros?- dijo mirando como montaba.

Sonreí y asentí.

\- Vamos… - dije emocionada.

John rio y puso en marcha el coche.

Tras unos minutos en silencio, llegamos a los estudios donde se reunían los actores, productores y el director de la serie. Llegamos y bajamos. Entramos por la puerta y nos dirigimos hacia el despacho de Jason Rothenberg. Entramos y nos sonrió.

\- Hola, Alycia, ¿verdad? –dijo mientras nos invitaba a sentarnos enfrente de su escritorio.

\- Sí. Esa soy yo…- dije sentándome en la silla y mi agente a mi lado.

\- Hola Jason. Si ella es Alycia. Te dije que ella daba el perfil para el papel de Lexa… - dijo mirando al productor y mirándome a mí.

Jason se recostó en su silla y me miro con una mano en su barbilla. Sentí su mirada evaluándome y sonrió.

\- Tienes razón, John. Ella es perfecta… - se puso de pie y nosotros lo imitamos- Bienvenida a la serie The 100, Alycia. Bienvenida al equipo... – dijo dándome la mano.

Asentí con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias a ti y a este proyecto… - dije dándole la mano.

\- Bien, entonces vamos a presentarte al resto del equipo… - dijo saliendo del despacho.

Salimos del despacho y nos condujo hasta otra sala donde se oían muchos ruidos. Mire a mi agente con algo de nervios. No era la primera vez que pasaba por aquello.

\- ¿Estas bien? – dijo mi agente mirándome.

\- Sí, sí. Tranquilo John. Solo son los nervios del principio… Ya sabes… - dije restándole importancia.

Jason abrió la puerta y entro. Al entrar me encontré con que todos estaban de pie en lo que parecía ser la sala de reuniones. Se estaban abrazando y hablando unos con otros. Parecían todos buenos amigos. Entre en la sala detrás de Jason y delante de mi agente y me quede un poco parada en la puerta. De repente me volví tímida. Como si ese fuera mi primer trabajo.

\- A ver chicos basta de saludos y esas cosas. Luego podéis continuar….- dijo Jason dando unas palmadas. Los actores allí congregados nos miraron y yo me sentí tímida. Me mordí el labio mientras Jason seguía hablando- Hoy solo es una reunión informal, presentaros a los actores que se nos unirán en esta segunda temporada y la lectura del guion…- dijo mirándolos a todos.

Los actores allí reunidos rápido se sentaron cada uno en una silla mirando hacia la puerta donde nos encontrábamos Jason, mi agente y yo. También tomamos asiento cerca del productor.

\- ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?- preguntó John sentándose a mi lado.

\- Tranquilo de verdad. Solo que estoy poco nerviosa… - dije restándole importancia.

\- Bueno, ya teníamos a todos los actores que van a interpretar a los Trikru importantes y nos faltaba a la líder de los Grounders. A la Comandante… A la Heda… - Jason me miro y sonrió – Os presento a Alycia Debnam-Carey, quien interpretará a Lexa Kom Trikru, la líder de los Greounders…- dijo con una sonrisa.

Al momento sentí que todos me miraban. Cientos de ojos puestos en mí. Sonreí tímida y alce un poco la mano a modo de saludo.

\- Hola… Encantada de entrar a formar parte del mundo de The 100. Espero que todos nos lo pasemos bien,..- dije mientras miraba cada una de esas caras. Hasta que me pare en unos ojos azules que me quitaron la respiración.

Parece que el tiempo se había congelado. Nunca antes unos ojos me habían llamado la atención tanto como esos. Eran de un azul cielo espectacular. Y nunca antes me había llamado la atención una chica. Hasta hace poco había salido con un solo chico. Desde que acabe el instituto. Ahora estábamos en una pasa de la que no sabíamos salir. Sonreí a la dueña de esos ojos y la desvié cuando me llamo la atención mi agente.

\- Alycia, debo irme. Tengo una reunión importante con la productora de FTWD. Y tengo que ir, ¿ok? ¿Estarás bien?- dijo mientras miraba su móvil.

Lo mire sonreí.

\- Tranquilo John, llamare luego a una amiga para que me venga a buscar. Además, creo que Jason me quiere enseñar esto un poco y cómo funcionan...- dije restándole importancia.

John me sonrió y tras despedirse de Jason y los demás de la sala, se marchó.

* * *

Un momento después, estaba recorriendo los estudios acompañada de Jason y de camino me iba presentando a los actores que serían mis compañeros y a los que formaban parte del equipo de rodaje.

Volvimos a la sala donde fui presentada y vi que allí se encontraban solo los actores principales y parte de los que serían los Grounders.

\- Bien, te voy a presentar a los actores primero los que forman a los Sky People, oh como sería en lenguaje Trigedasleng el lenguaje de los Grounders, los Skaikru… - dijo Jason mirándome con una sonrisa- bien. Este de aquí es Henry Ian Cusick dará vida a Marcus Kane, Isaiah Washington de Thelonious Jaha, Lindsey Morgan de Raven Reyes, Devon Bostick de Jasper Jordan, Marie Avgeropoulos y Bob Morley serán los hermanos Blake, Octavia y Bellamy, Thomas McDonell será Finn Collins, Paige Turco será Abigail Griffin quien es la madre de nuestra Clarke Griffin. Que la interpreta nuestra Eliza Taylor…-dijo los nombres mientras los iba señalando. Sonreí y correspondí al pequeño saludo que me dedicaban todos hasta llegar a la dueña de esos ojos. La mire por unos instantes pero mire a Jason que seguía hablando. - Bien, y estos son los Grounders, los Trikru, mas importantes. Parte de tu pueblo… - dijo mirándome- Adina Porter que dará vida a Indra, una de tus manos derechas. Y a Ricky Whittle que da vida a un buen guerrero llamado Lincoln. Y eso es de momento. A Anya y los demás ya te los he presentado…- dijo con una sonrisa.

Salude a Adina y a Ricky con una sonrisa y mis ojos volvieron a Eliza. Sonreí tímida cuando me pillo observándola y es que ella tampoco alejaba la mirada de mí. Durante el resto de la reunión fue así. Me dieron un guion para que siguiera la trama, aunque todavía no me tocaba a mí. La seguía pero cuando le tocaba hablar a Eliza, alzaba la mirada solo para verla.

Pasado el tiempo, Jason dio por finalizada la mañana. Mire la hora y si me venían a recoger pronto, mis amigas y yo podríamos ir a tomar algo por ahí, ya que aún era pronto. Cogí el móvil e intente llamar a una amiga. En eso estaba cuando una voz me llamo. Me di la vuelta aun con el móvil en la oreja y reconocí a Eliza que venía en mi dirección.

Sonreí a Eliza y me volví a ella. Pude ver que detrás de ella, algunos de los actores nos estaban mirando. Volví la mirada a Eliza que estaba parada enfrente de mí.

\- Hola, ¿esperas a alguien? Te podemos llevar a donde quieras. Oh puedes venir con nosotros a tomar algo y luego te llevo a tu piso…- dijo mirándome.

Estuve a punto de negarme pero no pude hacerlo al mirar esos ojos. Mire el móvil por última vez, y me acerque a ella.

\- ¿Por qué no? Vamos…. – dije sonriéndola.

Eliza me sonrió.

\- Vamos entonces. Nos juntamos desde que nos conocimos casi siempre después de las grabaciones para distraernos…- dijo mientras nos acercábamos a los demás.- Chicos, Alycia se nos une…

Sonreí mientras los miraba.

\- Eso está bien, Alycia… - dijo Ricky mientras se encaminaban a los coches.

Nos subimos en los coches y nos pusimos en marcha hasta el bar. Una vez allí entramos y nos sentamos en unas mesas pedimos unas pizzas y empezamos a hablar de nuestras cosas.


End file.
